


Not So Predictable

by 4Kennedy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - Noir, F/F, Gay Bar, Private Investigators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: PI Alex Danvers is set on Lena Luthor. What she finds out isn't what she expected in the slightest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My wonderful betareader is lanalucy.

Alex had followed her target – Lena Luthor - into a bar. It was a predictable case, a waste of her talent, but it paid the bills; it was tough enough to make a living as a female PI in the 1920s without being picky about cases. 

Once her eyes had adjusted to the semi-darkness and cigarette smoke, Alex scanned the crowded room. A blonde bombshell sang on a small stage. Alex looked closer at the crowd and realized there were only women in the bar.

 _Oh._ It was _that_ kind of a bar. Not what Alex had expected when Maxwell Lord had hired her to find out with whom his wife betrayed him. 

Alex found a free stool at the bar and ordered a drink. Lena was sitting at the far end, alone for now. 

After the set, the singer excused herself for a break, walked right over to Lena and greeted her with a hungry kiss.

Oh my God! Alex's jaw dropped as she realized the bombshell was her sister Kara. She looked so different with her hair down, glasses off, and lips painted a sinful red. 

“You might wanna try being a little less obvious,” a low voice suddenly husked right next to Alex. “Quick, before they discover you.” Warm hands framed her face and before Alex realized what was happening, the stranger kissed her.

“Maggie Sawyer, NCPD,” the stranger introduced herself.

“Alex Danvers, PI.”

Not as predictable a case as Alex had thought after all.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last drabble for my table! Yay


End file.
